Ledgermayne
Ledgermayne is the seventh Lord of Chaos, Ledgermayne was originally just a mass of mana floating in the ether before Drakath's Chaos magic corrupted it, transforming it into what it is today. Ledgermayne proceeded to prevent the players from entering the Para-Elemental Plane of Magic, where it was at its strongest, and then closed the portal leading to the plane of magic. Although as it turns out this was against Drakath's wishes. The fact that the players had to save the Cloister from its henchmen served as a distraction from its and Drakath's plan to prepare the Mana Golem. Ledgermayne later turned against Drakath, after realizing his overconfidence, which brought it to the decision to take matters into its own hands and attempt to prevent the players from completing the Supreme Arcane Staff. Trivia *How it was a mass of mana and refers to itself as "this form", it is the first Chaos Lord who is genderless. *It is also the fourth Chaos Lord to appear alongside Drakath, the first being the Twins, the second being Kitsune, the third being Wolfwing. *Its armor is a female armor. One can tell because its body is shaped like a female and it also wears a bra like females do. *Its shoulder pads resemble the heads of two of the Seed Spitters found throughout Arcangrove. *Its name is a pun on Ledgermain, the name of a webcomic written by Landon Porter. Also legerdemain is a word often used to describe magic shows, which is fitting as it was a mass of pure magical energy. *Its appearance looks strikingly like a plant-like version of Mysterio, a villain from the Spider-Man series. Not to mention, it has an orb-like head, similar to Mysterio. *As of now, it is the only Chaos Lord to rebel against Drakath. (Ironically, it still wishes to awaken the 6th Chaos Beast, albeit for its own purposes.) *Being unable to be damaged by physical action like Melee plus being able to control its foe's magic, Ledgermayne seems to be completely invincible, save the Supreme Arcane Staff, which can bend magical energies back on itself. *At The Ledgermayne's Warning Cutscene Legermayne intends to cut the Para-Elemental Plane of Magic off from the rest of Lore. Since magic is the life-force of Lore, this means that all life in Lore will die if Ledgermayne succeeds. And worst of all, Ledgermayne knows this, and does not care making Ledgermayne The second chaos lord to act like a monster The First being Vath. *The name Ledgermayne is a reference to the word legerdemain meaning "Slight of Hand." *Ledgermayne is the seventh (eight if you count Xing and Xang separately) and last Chaos Lord to have a Lords of Order counterpart in the Mirror Realm. Its Lords of Order counterpart is a green version of itself with blue on its arm guards instead of purple. Its shoulder pads lack the Chaorrupted barbs on those of the real Lore's Ledgermayne, and the Seed Spitter heads in its shoulder pads lack teeth. Its gems are blue instead of purple, and its orb head glows white and light blue instead of white and lavender. Due to the opposite nature of the mirror world, it is likely that it is completely loyal to Mirror Drakath. *Its nature may also be seen as reflecting the demon Legion, most importantly, the quote "My name is Legion: for we are many." (reflecting itself as "it" instead of an individual.) *So far Ledgermane is the only lord Killed Off by Drakath and The Hero. *Ledgermayne's relation with Drakath is similar to Starscream and Megatron and like Starscream they both doubts their master's planing and think of them as incompetent and that they both betray their own masters because of it. *If you look closely you can still see he (she, it?) has legs. it is also visible when wearing his armor and dancing. Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Creation Category:Traitor Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Indie/Doujin Villains